A New Path
by The Katanna Twins
Summary: Kagome woke in the forest outside of Tanbarun with no idea where she was. An encounter with a red head might be the only thing she needs to walk the path of fate once more.
1. Prologue

A New Path

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Prologue

Consciousness came slowly as blue eyes framed in long lashes flickered open. Long black hair, dirty and matted, fell around a pale form as light shone in through the lush green of the forest where the young woman lay prone between the trees. Pain registered next as white teeth flashed from behind pouted lips, and she let out a wounded hiss. Her body felt like it was on fire as she sat up to look down and take account of her injuries.

There were really too many to count. Her shoulder had been wrenched out of it's socket, and her arm hung limp for the most part. Muscles screaming out at her when she tried to move it. Numerous cuts covered her body collecting the dirt from the ground, and could be seen through the many cuts in her clothing. The worst of them all were the two long gashes that ran from her knee to the inside of her upper thigh, and what felt like a hole in her side from Naraku's tentacle trying to pierce through her flesh. He had succeeded, but she knew he had missed anything vital only because she wasn't already dead. They were still sluggishly dripping with blood and had not fully clotted.

'I have to move. Where am I? This doesn't look like Inuyasha's forest.'

She thought with a groan as she levered herself up on her less injured leg; only to stumble a bit when she went to put pressure on the other.

Taking a steeling breath, she used the trees for support as she stumbled forward. Having no idea where she was did not help as she moved blindly through the trees. Minutes passed, and then what felt like hours, as her vision began to haze and her breathing became difficult. Her head swam, and her ribs screamed in pain as she stumbled into the next tree. Knowing that she needed to keep moving, she took a few labored breaths, before moving a few steps further when her body finally gave out.

The young woman's step faltered and she fell. Hitting the ground hard, blue eyes looked up to the lighter blue of the cloudless sky. Her vision blurred and her mind became numb. She had one last thought before her consciousness gave out completely.

'After everything, this is how I'm to die? What a crappy deal…'

123

Sound came first. The crackle of a fire, and the rustling movement the things shifting. The feel of warmth next, and breathing that was easier. Blue eyes peeked open from under dark lashes just enough to see around her. Someone else was here. Her body felt numb, but pain flared as she jerked up and moved away early from the unfamiliar presence she felt.

"Sampeyan lagi sakit! Mangga ngapusi!" A girl spoke quickly a she jumped up and hurried over. (You're hurt! Please lie down!)

The girl had the brightest red hair that she had ever seen. Green eyes held only worry and a gentle look as she looked back at her. Looking down, the raven haired young woman could see the bandages that covered her body, and the fire that had kept her warm as the sun had faded. The girl must have put them there, and she felt herself relax just a bit as blue eyes looked back up.

"Jenengku Shirayuki. Aku wong herbal. Mangga, ngaso saiki nalika aku nangani sampeyan." The words were unfamiliar, but the tone in her voice was gentle and comforting. (My name is Shirayuki. I'm an herbalist. Please, rest for now while I treat you.)

She knew that tone all too well. This girl was a healer, and not a fighter. Her body language did not even hint at any kind of physical training. Blue eyes looked at the red haired girl in confusion.

"Where am I? Who are you?" It was apparent to her from the look on the younger girl's face that she did not understand her just as much.

The confused look passed as the red head pointed to herself.

"Shirayuki." She said slowly before reaching over to pull some herbs in front of her and show them to the older girl, and then point at the bandages that covered the wounds.

"Kagome." The older girl pointed to herself in much the same way.

A smile lit up Shirayuki's face with that one word. Understanding each other would take a while, but it wasn't impossible. Green eyes looked up at the faded sun before looking back at Kagome. She bit her lip worriedly. The older girl really shouldn't be moved but…

"Tanbarun. Omahku." She said as she pointed in the direction of the town. (Tanbarun. My home.)

Kagome paused for a second as she tried to puzzle out the words, but really couldn't. Shirayuki sighed when is was apparent she didn't understand. She had thought for sure that the other girl would know about Tanbarun. She could tell from the difference in language that the other girl was a foreigner, but she thought she would at least recognize the kingdom she was in.

"Aku kudu mulih sadurunge kakek-nenekku sumelang. Aku kudu nggawa sampeyan bali karo aku." Shirayuki said as she gathered her things and doused the fire with dirt. (I need to get home before my grandparents worry. I'll have to take you back with me.)

Kagome looked on in confusion as the girl did this before she approached her. She let Shirayuki lever her up from the ground, and put her arm over the red heads shoulder on her injured side. It was then she knew that the girl was leading her somewhere, and so she stumbled along side her. She was in the middle of an unknown forest, and this girl had already helped her. She had cleaned her wounds, stopped the bleeding, and bandaged her. The girl wouldn't have done that just to lead her to somewhere she would get hurt again.

Soon they came to a town with building like Kagome had never seen before. It was then she knew she was lost. The blowback of power from the Shikon No Tama's destruction had sent her to somewhere completely new. She froze at the site of the town, and this realization. The jewel had been the catalyst for so much in her life, but what had it done to her now?

"Tanbarun." She heard Shirayuki say as the girl pointed at the town.

'What have I gotten myself into now?'

123456

This idea just hit me last night, and I couldn't help but start writing. Chapter updates will be slow because I'm also working on some other stories as well. Hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think. Rating may change later.

Until then, Ryu


	2. Chapter One

A New Path

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One

Time had passed swiftly since Kagome had woken within the mountain forests of Tanbarun. It had been three years since she had been found by the fifteen year old Shirayuki, and Kagome was now twenty. Shirayuki's grandparents had been so kind when their grandchild had brought an injured stranger into their home. They had been so patient as they taught her their language while she was healing.

Once healed Kagome had helped the aging couple around the bar for a time as she picked up the words spoken from those around her. It had taken some time, but she was soon able speak comfortably well with those around her. That's when she found out that Shirayuki nor her grandparents had ever heard of anywhere known as Japan. It was this and one other thing that made Kagome's heart sink.

Before the destruction of the cursed jewel, Kagome had been trained well, and part of that training was to use her holy power. Holy power that could purify demons. Power that was a part of her and who she was. That power was gone now. When she reached for that spring of power she came up empty. It was gone, and it was then she knew.

The blowback from the jewel had changed her. Kagome wasn't a priestess anymore. In fact she wasn't even a part of the world she was born into any longer. There was no bone eaters well to take her home. There was no way back that she could think of. Her friends and family were lost to her now. She had no home to return to in this world.

Three months after Shirayuki had found her, and Kagome was fully healed with enough knowledge of the language to communicate the basics. She picked back up with her training to get back into shape while helping Shirayuki with gathering herbs, and had learned enough about this world herbs to make the poisons Sango had taught her. Kagome was able to tell Shirayuki's grandparents enough that they knew she was trained as a fighter from somewhere far away. That she had been with friends and allies fighting an evil man who had not cared who he hurt in his quest for power.

They had accepted her anyway. She had never tried to hurt them or anyone they knew, and Shirayuki had brought her home. The girl was a good judge of character, and they trusted her judgement as the got to know Kagome. She was a fighter, a warrior, but their grandchild had saved her. For that, Kagome had told them she owed Shirayuki that life. It was a rather old fashioned notion, they thought, but it meant that Shirayuki had the loyalty of the young woman.

As she trained, Kagome notice something else. In exchange for the loss of her power it seemed she had gained something else. She felt stronger, faster, and more agile. It was like the power she'd had went into her body. As she train she found her endurance had gotten better as well.

Months later, and Kagome's wanderlust had become too much. She wanted to see the world she was now in. During her time in the feudal era of Japan she had not stayed in one place for so long before, and the slow paced life was not one she had been used to since she was fifteen. So she had left town for several months with the blessings of Shirayuki and her grandparents. They had told her she was always welcome to return.

She had just wandered with no real direction. Exploring the world around her, and meeting new people. Kagome didn't stay in one place very long, and never told anyone about herself when she did meet people. Eventually she decided to head back and check in on Shirayuki and her family. By the time she arrived; Shirayuki's grandparents had taken ill.

Her grandmother passed shortly before her grandfather, and it was to him that Kagome had made a solemn promise to look after Shirayuki. After they had both passed on Shirayuki had decided to close down the bar. Instead, she wanted to rebuild the pub into a pharmacy. A little over a year later, and Shirayuki was quickly gaining a reputation as a pharmacist. Shirayuki started to notice that Kagome's eyes lingered just a little longer out into the world outside of town each day. It had been much the same the last time her friend had left. She was not one to stay and linger; that much Shirayuki knew.

It had taken many reassurances for Kagome to leave once more, and she had stayed away for almost half a year. She was now twenty, and Shirayuki eighteen when she had decided to return to her only real friend once again. Already Kagome was not happy with what she was hearing among the townspeople as she came into town. It was when she reached the pharmacy that she knew something was wrong.

"You'll not be finding young Shirayuki there anymore, miss." An old woman said from behind her, and Kagome turned to see it was someone she was familiar with.

"Keno. What do you mean? Where has she gone?" Kagome asked a she turned so the woman could see who she was.

"Miss Kagome! You've been away longer this time around. Oh, it's horrible. Just horrible." The old woman cried as she rubbed her eye with a handkerchief.

"What has happened Keno?" Kagome asked as she grew even more alarmed and her hand clenched at the hilt of her sword.

"The whole kingdom was in a tizzy over it all! That foolish Prince Raji. He summoned Shirayuki to the palace. Many are saying to become his concubine. The night before she was to be taken; Shirayuki left. She made some of the medicines the townspeople had asked for and disappeared! Well, Prince Raji was very unhappy for a while. No one knows where she has gone, but she hasn't been back once. That was little over a month ago!" Keno replied as she rambled and Kagome's body stiffened at what she was hearing.

"That idiot Prince has her?!" She growled much like her old friend, and her eyes sharped with her anger when she looked up at the castle.

"No, no, dear. It appears she has escaped from him, but there has been no word since. She left a note for you inside." Keno explained with a clenched hand over her heart, and Kagome spun toward the door.

Taking out the key that she had kept on her she slid it into the lock and pushed her way inside. Blue eyes took in the inside as a feeling of wrongness shivered her spine. It was cold and the air stagnant. The room was devoid of the smell of herbs that had come to be familiar. A few long strands of red hair lingered on the windowsill while a single white envelope rested on the table. Seeing her name written in a familiar scrawl, Kagome lifted it and lit the oil lamp in the dim light of the afternoon sun.

Kagome,

I've left Tanbarun, and I don't think I'll be back. Prince Raji has demanded for me to become his concubine, but I won't do it. I'm leaving this place to you. So you'll still have somewhere to return to. I'm walking the path I've chosen. I only hope you can find yours.

Your friend,

Shirayuki

Kagome's hand clenched over the paper before folding it back up and slipping it into the inner pocket of her traveling cloak. Looking around once more she picked up the oil lamp and made her way up the stairs into the living area and toward the room that had been given to her for when she was there. Removing the black cloak and her sword she laid them both, careful of the hidden weapons, off to the side before pulling off the dirty and torn clothing she had acquired on the road when she'd had to trash the old ones a month ago. She threw those into a pile in the corner of the room before pulling out clean black tops and bottoms. Placing them with her cloak she doused the light and laid down on the dusty bed with a small oomph.

'I'll find you, Shirayuki. This is not my home. It's yours. I don't belong anywhere anymore, but I made a promise. I will look after you until you've found where you are happiest.' Kagome thought as she drifted off.

123

A few hours later, and blue eyes opened to the darkness of late night. Sitting up from the bed she lit the lamp and made her way to the bathroom. A quick bath to clean up first. She felt her muscles relax as she scrubbed her long black hair, and her body with the oils Shirayuki had made and left behind. Soaking for a minute; Kagome allowed her mind to wander.

'I'll visit the ports first, and then I'll check the border. If she was running from that idiot Prince then she must have left the entire kingdom. The closest neighbor is Clarines. It would be dangerous for her if she took a ship in this part of the sea. I swear if she ended up in the hands of someone like Umihebi I'll rip that bitch's heart out and feed it to them only after they tell me where she is.' Kagome thought before she drained the clouded water and dried off with the towel.

Making her way back to the room she wrapped her chest before pulling on the pants and top. Fastening her belt and sword, she made sure her small traveling bag was still firmly attached to the belt before pulling on her cloak and clasping it shut so that no one would be able to tell if she was a man or woman. It was much easier to travel this way as she was not made an easy target just because she was a woman.

Pulling her hair into a high ponytail she allowed a thick strand free, and the rest to fall to one side, before covering her nose and mouth with a half mask just as black as her cloak. She then took out a beaded tie that was special. It was the only thing of any color she really wore. Shirayuki's grandmother had given it to her before she had left the first time.

Braiding the loose strand part way, Kagome used this tie to keep it in place. The pink and black rhodonite clinked between the two cat's eye stone beads on either side. The dark blue of the cat's eye stones matched her eyes and the chime at either end tinkled as they shifted with each step or movement. The old woman had given it to her so she would make some noise as her steps were always so silent she had a habit of startling the poor woman.

Once that was done she pulled up the hood to her cloak before moving down the hall and looking into Shirayuki's room. The girl had obviously packed in a hurry as there were still a few things strewn about. Opened on the bed was a book about herbs native to the regions of Clarines. It was one of the many Kagome had seen her reading over the years.

"Kingdom of Clarines… She would go there." Kagome muttered before turning and leaving the room.

She made a stop into the bedroom of Shirayuki's grandparents where she opened a hidden compartment and pulled the small bag out of the dresser. Checking the contents she place them carefully into her bag where it wouldn't get lost before leaving the room and heading down the stairs. Looking around for what may be the last time; Kagome bowed in thanks to the empty space before turning and leaving out the door.

'Thank you for everything. I swear; I will find her and make sure she's safe.'

123

Several months later and Kagome had finally made it to the town of Wistal in Clarines. There had been a few false leads, but she was pretty sure this time. She hadn't wanted to call too much attention to her search and so had only asked a select few for information as she explained she was looking for her 'little sister'. Finally the leads had led her here, and she had a good feeling she would in fact find her somewhere in this town.

It took a few days of looking, but she did eventually spot her as she entered the castle gates in the early morning. Looking at the two guards by the gate she could tell she would have to find a way in, or wait for Shirayuki to come out. So for three days she waited as she scoped out the walls and the placement of the guards. It would be close, but she did figure a way in that wouldn't have her noticed right away. She hadn't seen Shirayuki leave in that time, and so she knew the girl either lived there or there was some kind of rest room.

It was early morning when she saw her chance as the guards near the eastern wall were switching shifts. Kagome took the advantage as she put her training to use. Using the nearby tree and the high wall itself she ran up the side of the tree and leapt higher up the wall before springboarding back to an even higher spot on the tree. From there it was only another jump before she landed silently on top of the wall just as a guard rounded the corner. Running along the ledge in the darkness she jumped down to the roof of one of the buildings. Crouching, she looked around.

'Sesshomaru had better defences than this. That was way easier than running away from him when it was time to train.' She thought with a shiver at the memory.

He might have been a Demon Lord, but he had been more of a devil when she had trained at his castle for a few months in between hunting for Naraku. Training with Sango had been rigorous, but Sesshomaru's had almost killed her. He had only scoffed and replied that he would just revive her with Tenseiga, and then they would be able to continue. She respected him as an ally, but she did not miss his idea of training the weak human.

She shifted back so as not to be seen when she heard the door slide open. Below, two voices could be heard gossiping as they left. Two maids walking away to the castle, but her focus wasn't on that. It was what they were speaking about.

"Well I heard that Prince Zen denies what Prince Raji said. That Shirayuki girl is only a friend who works as a court herbalist." One girl said to the other as their voices faded.

"He denies it, but I saw them the other day. There's no way he isn't going to propose. You should have seen how close they were!" The other nattered on as they went.

'Wait! What?' Kagome thought as she replayed what she'd heard in her mind. Before jumping to a tree near the palace.

'What have you gotten yourself into now, Shirayuki?'

123

The sun was rising rapidly when Kagome finally found her coming out of what looked like a greenhouse. Kagome leapt down when she seen no one else around and darted off in her direction. It was as she was coming up on her that she was surprised with a flash of movement from the corner of her eye. The movement was coming up on her fast, and so she wrapped her arm around Shirayuki and spun to protect her from the blow. Shirayuki gave a startled shriek as she dropped what she was carrying. Lashing out with her foot the person jumped back just in time to avoid the hit.

Moving the girl behind her to keep her away from the fight, Kagome squared off with the man. He was wearing a dusty sand yellow head band that wrapped around his head to cover his ears, a khaki coloured shirt with a black long sleeved undershirt, a neck wrap, black pants, knee high boots, and gloves. What alarmed Kagome was the look in his yellow eyes as he pulled shuriken out. Both his stance and the look in those eyes told her everything she needed to know. This man was a trained killer.

"Obi?!" Shirayuki called out when she seen him.

'So she knows him. Well that just means I can't kill him. Damn this is going to be tough.' Kagome thought as she grasped the hilt of her sword and scowled beneath the hood of her cloak.

She hadn't meant to be seen today. All she had wanted was to check on Shirayuki. To be sure she was here of her own will. The gossip she had heard in the past hour did nothing to reassure her.

"Get away from here, Miss. The master would be most angry with me if you were to get hurt." His voice held a bit of warmth as he spoke to the younger girl, but his face showed none of it.

'At least he holds her in some kind of regard.' Kagome thought as she felt Shirayuki move away from her.

That was all the man, Obi apparently, needed before he darted to the side and threw the blades in his hand. Pulling her sword, Kagome deflected them, but that left a small opening that he took. He was in her face so fast she could only lash out with her leg as she did a back hand spring away.

The fighting continued for several minutes before three more people came running up.

"Zen! Mitsuhide! Kiki!" Shirayuki called out to them.

"Shirayuki are you alright?" The white haired young man said as he reached her.

"I'm fine, but Obi is fighting!" She said worriedly.

"What happened?" Kiki asked when she reached her as well with a hand grasping the hilt of her sword.

"And who is that?!" Mitsuhide questioned as he watched the fight.

The dark cloaked stranger was keeping up with Obi in both agility and speed.

"I don't know. That person suddenly grabbed me and then they were fighting." Shirayuki replied as Kiki and Mitsuhide nodded and fanned out to block the stranger from the other side.

"Did they hurt you?" Zen asked as her grasped the hilt of his own sword and drew it when Obi was knocked away with a kick to the face.

"No… they acted like they were protecting me. From Obi." Shirayuki said with some confusion, and Zen looked at her puzzled before turning back to the fight.

Shirayuki gasped as a thick long dark strand of hair fell out from beneath the strangers hood. When she concentrated enough she could hear bells tinkling with the movement. Could it be who she thought it was? Turning to Zen she pleaded with him.

"You have to stop them!" She said when one of Obi's shuriken finally landed a hit on the cloaked person's arm.

"Enough. Drop your weapon! Obi stand down when they do." He commanded and Obi jumped away and waited.

The stranger turned to him before driving the sword into the ground within easy reach. They stepped away with a tinkling sound before pulling the shuriken out of their arm and tossing it away. Blood poured from the wound, but they paid it nor the others any mind. Attention focused solely on Zen and Shirayuki behind him.

"Who are you? How did you get into the castle grounds?" Zen demanded as her shifted further in front.

Still the figure did not respond, not until Shirayuki asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you think to make a liar out of me, Shirayuki?" The tone was dulcet and feminine; catching the others off guard.

"Kagome?!" She asked, startled, when she recognized the voice.

A pale hand reached up, and pushed back the hood. This allowed for long black hair to tumble forward from where it was held in a ponytail but for the one thick strand that was half braided and beaded with two chimes on the ends. Even with the mask covering the nose and mouth; there was no mistaking those eyes. Brilliant blue looked back at her with a soft expression.

"It's really you! It's okay everyone. I know her." Shirayuki said with a small smile as she stepped up next to Zen.

"Her?" Mitsuhide asked in surprise as he came around the cloaked figure from the back

"A woman that can hold her own against Obi." Kiki stated with some amusement.

"Who is she, Shirayuki? How do you know her?" Zen asked only to receive his answer from the stranger that Shirayuki apparently knew.

"My name is Kagome, your highness. Shirayuki knows me because she saved my life; once upon a time." Kagome answered before pulling out a piece of well worn paper from her cloak and turning her attention back the the red haired young woman.

"I'll ask again. Did you think to make a liar out of me?" She asked as she showed the paper that held the note Shirayuki had written months ago.

"What do you mean?" Zen asked when Shirayuki only looked back at the woman with saddened green eyes.

"It means I am oath bound. That might not mean much in this part of the world, but where I come from it is considered a matter of honor." Kagome replied as blood from the wound on her arm trailed down from under her sleeve; dotting into the paper she held.

"I meant to let you go." Shirayuki replied as she stepped forward slowly.

"That's not how an oath works, Miss." Obi replied as he too walked up to stand in front of the raven haired woman.

"What is your oath?" Mitsuhide asked as he and Kiki stood warily on either side of her.

"I swore to her grandfather upon his death bed to look after her. She had saved me, and I owed her grandparents a debt for taking me in. Shirayuki will come to no harm from me. I will not shame myself more than I already have." Kagome said, and they sheathed their swords.

"Seeing how you know her, and all Miss. You might want to get her to the clinic. That blade she was hit with had a small poison." Obi said, and sent Shirayuki into a fit.

"Poison? Obi!" The girl cried as she ran up to Kagome to look her over.

The raven haired woman had started to sweat, and her pupils were dilated. She showed no other sign of poisoning, but Shirayuki knew better. Kagome had told her once that she had built up a tolerance to poisons much like Zen had. It was one of the favorite things the people she had fought against liked to use.

"It was only meant to subdue her." Obi told her to try to reassure Shirayuki.

"Mitsuhide, grab her sword. Obi, I'll talk to you about this later, but for now run and let the Chief Herbalist know where have a patient. Kiki, help me get her there. It'll be alright, Shirayuki." Zen issued out orders rapidly as he and Kiki came up on either side of Kagome, and start to guide her after Obi while Shirayuki led the way with Mitsuhide right behind them.

123456

A/N:

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it, and let me know what you think! I'll try posting chapter two next week.

~Ryu


	3. Chapter Two

A New Path

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Two

The Chief Herbalist was waiting with Obi and Ryuu when they arrived. Kagome was quickly escorted into a treatment room, and Chief Garak settled her onto an exam bed. Shirayuki went to work on unclasping the traveling cloak while the Chief gently removed Kagome's mask.

"Are you wearing a wrap?"Chief Garak asked when she seen the young woman's breathing was a bit stilted.

Kagome nodded as she moved her arms out of the cloak and let Shirayuki take it.

"Be careful." She muttered quietly.

"Men, out of the room! Kiki, Shirayuki, we're going to have to get this shirt and chest wrap off her. It's hindering her breathing. Ryuu, can you get us a top to replace the one she's wearing?" Chief Garak asked as Obi, Zen, and Mitsuhide filed out with Ryuu right behind them; shutting the door as he went to get what was requested.

"It's alright. It just feels a bit numb right now." Kagome said as she shifted to help Kiki and Shirayuki to remove her shirt, and Chief Garak looked at the wound.

"Just let the Chief do what she does best." Kiki said as she held Kagome still while Chief Garak started cleaning the wound, and Shirayuki unwrapped her chest to make breathing easier.

"She never was the most co-operative patient." Shirayuki told them just before she went to the door and retrieved the shirt from Ryuu after hearing a knock.

"You should have tried treating Inuyasha, or Miroku. Inuyasha acted like a child, and Miroku only let you close so he could grope you." She snorted at the memories.

Once Kagome was in a clean shirt, and Kiki had gotten her boots, belt and pack off, the three women shifted Kagome to lie back before the men were allowed back into the room.

"Obi told me what it was she was hit with. Yatsufusa and I have started working on the antidote." Ryuu said from the doorway before walking back to his work room.

"No antidote. Let… it run it's… course." Kagome hissed only to have the others look at her in either surprise or disbelief.

"Kagome is like Zen. She's been gaining a tolerance for poisons since before I met her." Shirayuki explained as Mitsuhide went to move the woman's cloak only to look at the cloth in surprise.

"This thing is a lot heavier than it looks." He muttered as he placed it of the the side and out of the way.

"We'll see how far it goes, but I still want that antidote just in case. Shirayuki, you've treated her before?" Chief Garak asked as she looked up from her patient.

"Yes, since I was fifteen. I don't know much of anything about her medical history before that." She replied as she looked down at the older woman.

"Alright. I'm going to take a blood sample. I want you to take it to Yatsufusa and have his do a break down. We need to know what other toxins may be running naturally in her body. Otherwise we might not give her something that will help." Chief Garak told her before moving over the grab a syringe.

"Obi, Mitsuhide, could you hold her down? She might lash out in the state she's in." Chief Garak said as she turned back to the patient, and soon the two were moving to hold the raven haired woman in place.

Shirayuki left the room to get a cold cloth and water to keep her cool with. Kagome's face was flushed as the fever that had started to rise. When she got back she was surprised to see Zen holding down Kagome's legs, and Mitsuhide with the beginnings of a red mark on his face. Once Chief Garak had what she needed she pulled away and turned to Shirayuki who placed the cold water next to the bed.

"Here you go, Shirayuki. Grab a new medical history log on your way back. If we're to let this run it's course then I want to keep track of the stages she's in." Chief Garak said as she handed Shirayuki the blood sample and Zen, Mitsuhide and Obi moved away from the woman on the bed.

123

Several hours later, and Kagome was delirious as she called out in a language none but Shirayuki had heard before. The wound had been cleaned and wrapped as the others sat around the bed after Ryuu had finished the antidote. Kagome had rejected it once already, but the assimilation of the toxin in her system could still take days depending on how quickly her body filtered it out. During this time Shirayuki had told them how she had met Kagome, and what had happened in the years since.

"That seems rather odd. You find a foreigner with no knowledge of the area, or the language, and she's that badly hurt. How did she get there?" Kiki asked after Shirayuki had finished.

"She said even she's not sure. My grandparents trusted her after I brought her home, and that was all that was needed. I didn't think she'd really follow me to Clarines." Shirayuki answered as she wrung the cloth of excess water before placing it on Kagome's forehead.

"Everyone has their own past. It's best not to pry into someone else's. The toxicity of her blood tells me enough to know that she much have gone through a lot. Many trace toxins we found are unfamiliar." Chief Garak told them while she wrote down her observations into the logbook.

That logbook was quickly being filled in the last few hours. Between the observations as the poison progressed through her system, any important notations from Shirayuki treating her in the past, and the blood results, several pages had already been filled in.

"Could her past prove a danger to Shirayuki, or anyone in the castle? That's all we need to know." Zen agreed with Mitsuhide with a small nod.

"Mitsuhide is right. I'm sorry Shirayuki, but we need more information." Zen told her as he stood from his chair.

"She was able to get into the castle grounds without anyone noticing her until she encountered you and Obi. She's obviously well trained at infiltration. We just need to make sure she's not here for anything more than because this is where you are." Kiki said when Shirayuki started to look concerned.

"Right now I have to get back to work myself. Let me know when she's better. Kiki, Mitsuhide, let's go." Zen told Shirayuki and Chief Garak before the three of them left.

Obi remained with Chief Garak and Shirayuki in the room. Zen had not called him away as well, and so he stayed near Shirayuki. He found his curiosity piqued about the raven haired woman as he listened to her mumble occasionally. Her words were often jumbled between her native language and theirs. She gave a sharp gasp as she shifted that drew all their attention.

"Sesshomaru….no… don't want to…." Was all they could understand as she muttered.

"We may have to give her the antidote soon. This toxin progressed rapidly, and her fever is not going down. We'll keep her under watch for now. If she continues to worsen, and I feel she's in danger then we will have to." Chief Garak told Shirayuki after Kagome had settled again.

123

For two days there had been little change, but finally Kagome's fever had broken. With this it was determined that her body had actually acclimated the toxin to her system. Kagome started getting better and had been having longer moments of lucidity. Finally she woke completely cognisant on the third day.

"Good evening." Chief Garak said from where she was sitting in the corner of the room when Kagome sat up in the bed and looked around.

"Where?" Kagome asked when the room was unfamiliar.

"You're in a healing room. I am the Chief Herbalist here. My name is Garak. How much do you remember?" She replied as she set her pen down and stood to look the young woman over.

"Shirayuki, I found her. I was hit with poisoned shuriken. Thank you for tending me. I remember bits and pieces, but a lot of it is hazy right now." Kagome replied as she allowed her to look her over before she stood back with a satisfied smile.

"Well your looking a lot better. I suppose your body has enough toxins having been introduced that you've had an easier time than most. Luckily the one you were hit with was only meant to incapacitate, but nothing more." Chief Garak said before writing down her observation in the log.

"Shirayuki?" Kagome asked simply.

"Shirayuki has been with you most of this time, and is finally resting." The chief said as she watched her.

"I worried her…" She mumbled and fretted with the blanket covering her.

"She understands you more than you think. I don't think she liked watching you go through this, but I do think she understands why you did. After seeing your toxicology from your blood work it's obvious you have encountered various toxins before." Chief Garak said with a hint of a question in her voice.

"Poison is a favored method by some in battle where I came from. Things here seem to be a lot more peaceful; so I don't doubt some would think what you've found to be strange." Kagome said vaguely as she moved the blanket aside and her legs to dangle of the side of the bed.

"I'm going to recommend bed rest for the next day or so…" Chief Garak started to say before protesting when Kagome stood and tested the strength in her legs.

"I'll be alright, ma'am. I'm not used to staying still for so long. Is there anywhere I could freshen up a bit before you send for whoever you've been told to?" Kagome asked only to give the woman a smile smile at her surprised expression.

"Though my only intention in sneaking onto the grounds was to ascertain Shirayuki's safety and happiness; the fact remains that I did manage to enter castle grounds without clearance or detection. I suspect I have caused some upset, but I would prefer to be clean whilst I face questioning. Not chafing from the grim of days of dried sweat." Kagome's tone was a bit formal as she spoke, and showed she knew what her actions would have done in her situation.

"Through that door. I will see about some clean clothes after I send word." Chief Garak replied only for Kagome to turn with a look to the door leading out of the room.

"I suspect that the one out there will have already done so." She said simply before going into the washroom.

Garak open the door to find Obi standing there. He gave a nod before darting off, and Garak just shook her head. How she had sensed him there she did not know, but his presence meant she would not have to send someone else. Prince Zen would know before they would even get there. With that, Garak went to see about some clean clothes for the young woman she had been tending to.

123

"So you watched the guard rotation, and in just three days figured out a way past them and into the grounds. Then you were able to get around those guarding the grounds as well." Zen said as a statement of confirmation after what Kagome had just told him.

Kagome only nodded in agreement from where she stood next to the window dressed in a tight pair of pants and a long shirt. The sleeves were short enough to show where the bandaging was wrapped around her arm. Her long hair flowed freely down her back except for the bit she had rebraided in the front with her tie. She was barefoot as she stood in the room looking out onto the grounds.

Prince Zen had arrived with both of his aides and the one she had fought with the other day shortly after she had come out of the washroom. Now she stood alone with them in the room as Shirayuki had not woken up yet. She had explained a few of the weaknesses in the castle guard rotations, but not all of them. She may need a way in to get to Shirayuki at another time.

"Why not just inquire with the gate guard?" Mitsuhide asked from where he stood next to Zen.

Kagome sighed slightly as this question.

"There are those out there who would look at Shirayuki and see only the color and rarity of her hair. I could not raise any suspicion in case she was not here of her own will. It would have alerted you, and I would have had a more difficult time getting her out." Kagome explained as she looked back to see the understanding cross three of their faces, while the one she had heard Shirayuki address as Obi just stood watching her, studying her.

A small smirk cross her lips as she seen this. She had almost enjoyed their fight. The Prince had gaining himself a good friend in the man. Something that was almost unheard of to her for someone trained as an assassin. Yet, those around them did not seem to really notice.

"You were going to take her?" Zen asked with some alarm.

"Only if she was not here of her own will, your highness. I'm sure she's already told you about me. I promised to see to her safety and happiness. If she is here because that is what she has chosen, and it appears to me that she is, then you have nothing to fear from my presence here." Kagome told them.

"Your unknown history before meeting Shirayuki still raises some concern." Kiki interjected when she thought of what they did know.

"I will tell you what I know only because Shirayuki seems to consider you friends, and she is under your care." Kagome replied before crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into the wall with one leg over the other.

Shirayuki had just walked in, and when she heard what was said, she too took a seat next to Zen.

"My homeland is a place called Japan. It is a land steeped in tradition, and a long history. Curses, magic, and demons are all too real there. I was not born in a time of war, but when I was fifteen I was faced with the reality of it. As well as everything that comes with it." Kagome sighed as she thought of that time.

"There was a man named Onigumo. He was a thief who had been heavily burned to the point of near death. A priestess by the name of Kikyo found him, and tended to him. She was well known, and held in a high regard by her people. For she protected an object of great power. Onigumo fell in love with her." Everyone shifted as they listened and Kagome tried to tell the story in a way the people of this world would understand.

"Kikyo was already in love with another, and knowing he could not have her, some say that Onigumo sold his very soul to demons. It was then he was 'reborn' as Naraku, and took on this new name. He made Kikyo's lover, Inuyasha, believe that Kikyo had betrayed him, and in the same way he made Kikyo believe that Inuyasha had betrayed her as well. Kikyo was mortally wounded in the conflict, and she died." She said before looking back out the window at the peaceful grounds.

"Naraku's name became a plague upon the land. He was obsessed only with gaining more power. So many people died because of his actions. I was born on a shrine, and was also a priestess. I was pulled into the conflict due to circumstance when the same object Kikyo had protected fell to me. It was shattered by my foolishness, and the shards were spread across the land. I met Inuyasha, and together we met our other companions as we gathered the shards. Shippo was a child who had been orphaned because of the trouble. His father killed because of the shard he had. Miroku was a monk whose family had been cursed by Naraku. He joined us in the hope of defeating him, and thereby ridding his family line of the curse. Sango lost her entire village due to Naraku's machinations. She was forced to watch as her entire family had been killed in front of her." Kagome could not bring herself to look at any of them as she continued.

"Naraku was gathering the shards as well, and we fought him many times. He caused so much pain, and killed so many all in order to get what he wanted… The lands are separated and looked after by four different Lords. Inuyasha's older brother was the Lord of the West. The two did not get along, and held no real love for each other. Sesshomaru became our ally when Naraku kidnapped his ward. Her name was Rin, and she was only a child, but Naraku thought to use her to control Sesshomaru." Kagome gave a dry laugh at Naraku's stupidity.

"Sesshomaru was powerful in his own right, but he did not believe in using an outside source to gain that power. When it comes down to it the only thing you can count on is yourself, and he was a firm believer in that. He was one who held deep beliefs of honor, and I found myself agreeing with him often. He took up my training between battles, and I grew stronger myself for it. Finally, a time came when we would confront Naraku for the last time." Kagome heard them all shift as she took a steadying breath.

"Naraku was eventually killed, but not before he caused so much chaos that it scarred the land and many of the people. With Naraku's death there was only the object of power that had created most of the mess in the first place. It was destroyed, but it's destruction created an explosion of power. I was knocked out, and I woke in the forests outside Tanbarun." Finally she looked back at the small group to see how they were handling it.

It was more than Shirayuki had even known, but in order to keep watch over her, Kagome knew they would have to trust her too. Most looked calm or stunned while Obi just stood where he had been since the beginning. Just watching her. She had no doubt that he was mentally picking apart what she had told them.

"I know it sounds like some fantastical story, but it is what has made me what I am. I honestly don't know how I came to be in that forest. I would probably have died from the extent of my injuries as I had no idea where I was. Shirayuki saved what life there was left in me after the war I fought was won. As long as she is happy than you really have nothing to fear from me. I hold no ties to any land or kingdom. It is only to her, and she has given me free reign to explore the lands I now live in." Kagome finished only to give a small 'oomph' as Shirayuki's teary face collided with the shoulder of her uninjured arm.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked, and Kagome only smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around her to return the hug.

"You were still young when you found me. You grandfather and I didn't want to burden you. Your grandmother, on the other hand, told us we were both idiots. Maybe we were."

"This Naraku was the reason the toxicology of your blood it the way it is?" Kiki asked with a look of thought.

"Yes. Naraku loved using poison gases during battle, and more. Sesshoumaru favored an acidic poison that was so corrosive it could melt flesh and bone, and he was once our enemy because of his and Inuyasha's dispute. Sango also used them in her weapons depending on the opponent. Learning to overcome poisons was necessary." Kagome affirmed as she let go of Shirayuki.

"Why pose as a man?" Mitsuhide asked remembering how she had been dressed when they first seen her.

"Men have less problems when traveling." Obi answered him having already figured that much out.

"Exactly. Less harassment in the towns I pass through and on the road. A woman travelling alone can be rather dangerous, but most don't look twice at a man." Kagome agreed with a small shrug.

"What do you intend to do now? Now that you've seen Shirayuki, and know that she's here because she wants to be?" Zen asked as he watched the two standing together.

"Well, I will probably stick around for a while. Visit a bit, and see what she does here. Maybe explore the town. I'm in no hurry, and have no where I need return to seeing as this is where Shirayuki is." She answered him casually with only a small tilt of the head at the question.

Her answer was simple, and they all knew that it really was just that. She really had no place to return too. No home. The only thing she really had was the promise she had sworn to Shirayuki's grandparents. That promise and Shirayuki were the only connection she had anywhere that was real to her.

"I gave you the clinic in Tanbarun. You do have a home to go back to now, Kagome." Shirayuki reminded her only to frown a bit when Kagome shook her head.

"No, Shirayuki. That was your home. Your's and your grandparents. If you are not there then I have no reason to go back to that place." She said firmly before looking back out the window.

123456

A/N:

Hope you like it. Updates are coming as the chapters are finished and then edited. Updates my be fast or slow depending on my inspiration, and which one of the ones I'm working on at any given time. Let me know what you thought!

~Ryu


	4. Chapter Three

A New Path

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Three

Several days later, and Kagome could be found on the edge of the roof of the storage shed near the greenhouse Shirayuki was working in that day. She had wandered off a few times, but otherwise had stayed near the other girl. No one really had said much about it, but she could tell they were still uneasy about something. That 'something' she thought might have something to do with Zen's brother.

Honestly, Kagome didn't care what the First Prince of Clarines thought about her presence there. As for as she was concerned none at the castle would be in any danger as long as they did not threaten Shirayuki. She held no interest in anyone else in this place so far, and she was only here because it was where her charge was. Already she had ignored his summons twice that day.

Surely, he was a prince, and the next king of the country she was currently in. That still didn't make him her prince. She was not one of his subjects to be summoned. The only one she would listen to was Shirayuki, but even then, the red haired girl was not one who could command her. The First Prince, nor anyone else, held any authority over her at all.

"You know, you remind me of Inuyasha a bit. He preferred to spend his time in trees as well." Kagome said with amusement as she remembered sitting him while he had been in one.

The branch had broken off with the power of the rosary as he had fallen face first to be slammed into the ground. That had been back in the earlier days of their journey. Back then she'd used the beads of subjugation fairly often. The more they traveled, and she found herself using them less and less. She had fancied herself in love with him for a time, but then she had grown up. She'd been made to with the more she'd seen and lived through. Kagome hadn't even really noticed that she'd stopped caring for him that way by the time Sesshomaru joined them, and she had started training with him, Sango, and Miroku. Now she could look back at small moments like those fondly.

"The castle servants are all in a tizzy, and that Prince Izana is in quiet the mood. It seems someone has completely ignored his summons." Obi's voice held a trace of amusement as he leaned back again the trunk of the tree with one leg hanging from the knee off the branch.

Kagome scoffed as she rolled onto her back. Shirayuki had been in the greenhouse for a while. She had been getting bored, but at least talking with Obi was something to do. Even if the topic he had chosen was that.

"I'm no one's dog to come running when called, and I'm not one of his subjects he can command. If he really wants to speak with me then I'm not that hard to find. I'm not exactly hiding." Kagome replied as she folded he hands together under her head and stared up at the sky.

"Hmm. No, I don't suppose you are." Obi responded as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

This was actually a nice place to relax. The fragrant smell of the herbs and flowers surrounded them. The faded sound of water running through the aqueduct inside the greenhouse was calming, Birds sang their lilting songs from the trees nearby. Shirayuki was safe as she happily tended the herb beds within her sight. Kagome felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

Another hour passed before a messenger from came for Shirayuki. Kagome watched as the man walked in the door and spoke to her before leaving. When Shirayuki came out she looked a bit flustered and worried. She looked around, and Kagome could tell that she was looking for her. Rolling over, Kagome jumped down to land softly on the ground. Shirayuki just shook her head a bit as she hurried over.

"I've just been summoned by Prince Izana. He said I am to bring you with me." She her her, and Kagome had to hold back from scowling.

"You need me to go?" Kagome asked her.

If it was a request from Shirayuki than Kagome would do what she asked so long as it didn't go against her oath. That damn prince had used the one and only thing he could to get his way. Shirayuki was an apprentice herbalist of the royal court. That made her a subject of Clarines. If she was called than she would go. If Kagome refused this time it could impact Shirayuki negatively.

"I do. Looks like we need to change." Shirayuki told her as she went to go just that, and Kagome followed her.

"I have nothing to change into, Shirayuki. I will go just as I am." Kagome told her, and the young paused to look at what she was wearing.

Kagome had picked up a new outfit in town because her others had been bloodied and torn even before she had caught up with the other girl. Black pants tucked into dark grey knee high boots, and a black short sleeved undershirt. Her outer shirt was also a deep grey that came to just below the elbow, and she wore a black half cape that wrapped around her shoulders with a dark grey trim. Long dark hair had been pulled up in her usual style with the beaded tie holding the braid in front together securely. In all it was a bit better than what she would usually wear, and so Shirayuki left it be while she dressed herself in a more formal uniform.

Finally they came to the room had been directed to once they entered the castle. The man at the door knocked once before announcing them, and then stepped aside to allow them to enter the room. The inside of the room was lavish and open, but no more than Kagome had grown used to while in the castle Sesshomaru lived in. When he wasn't traveling the land anyway.

"Little Shirayuki. It seems nothing is ever dull around you." The man seated in the only chair in the room said as cobalt blue eyes looked over at them.

"Prince Izana. You called for me?" Shirayuki's statement came off as more of a question.

"I did. It seems summoning you is the only way to get your companion to come when called." Izana stated as he looked the older woman over.

"Kagome?" Shirayuki looked over at her questioningly.

Kagome stepped forward but only looked over at Shirayuki silently. She had a bored expression as she stood straight with her shoulders back and head up. It was the only acknowledgment of his authority in this country that she would grant him. Dark blue eyes locked with an even darker blue in a challenge which neither would yield.

"What would you like to know, Prince Izana?" Shirayuki asked when it seemed she would get no answer from the older woman.

"Nothing that you need tell me. I have already spoken with Zen." Izana replied as he stood and made his way over to them.

While Shirayuki still acted a little timid to being in his presence, Kagome did not react at all. Even as he drew closer, her expression nor her posture so much as twitched. He studied her, and found he was intrigued. He turned to Shirayuki when he was only a few feet from them.

"You are dismissed. I wish to speak with her alone." Izana said, and while Shirayuki looked unsure, she bowed and left after a quick glance in Kagome's direction.

The two stood there just watching each other as Izana circled her like a predator looking for a weakness in it's prey. He would find none, Kagome knew. All the time spent with Sesshomaru had trained her against even an involuntary movement. A human would never be able to measure up to the demon lord when it came to intimidation.

"Have you found something to dislike, your highness?" She asked simply when he stepped back with a slightly puzzled look.

"You do not find my presence intimidating?" Izana inquired when he could find no sign of any nervousness most displayed, or the obvious attempt to courie favor of others.

"You'll have to forgive me, your highness. In the lands I come from the Lords are the highest power. Much like a king in these countries. I was trained by one such Lord, and find no point in trying to please you to gain your favor. I am merely here because this is where my charge is." She answered easily as her eyes turned to gaze longingly outside where the sun was starting to set.

"I see. So Shirayuki is the only reason you remain." Izana said as he stepped back.

"Correct. If this is where she has chosen then I will stay for a time." Kagome told him as she knew that she could never stay still for very long.

There was still too much of this world she hadn't seen.

"Only for a time?" Izana asked wonderingly as Kagome looked away from the window and back at him.

"In all the years since I left home I have not really stayed in one place. I will come back to check on and spend time with Shirayuki, but I can't see myself staying for more than a few months at a time. If it were even to be that long. There is still so much I have not seen." Kagome told him, and slowly a small smile curved his lips.

This woman was interesting. Here she stood in front of the future king of Clarines, and she wanted absolutely nothing from him. She had no interest in gaining even notoriety from associating with him. In fact, in her own way, she saw their association as not even have been desired.

Most who came before him thought only of what they could do to gain his favor. Others were nervous, and intimidated for the power he held. Yet she didn't care at all. She respected his position for what it was, but that was the extent of it. All she was concerned about was Shirayuki. A girl she had sworn to watch over. It was all very new to him.

'Is this how Zen felt when he first spoke to Shirayuki?' Izana thought as he remembered what his little brother had said some weeks ago.

"Do you come across any interesting information in your travels?" He asked off handedly.

"Interesting how, your highness? Is there anything you wish to know? Information about the Sea's Talon, perhaps? What I found in Koto Town, or what I have heard along the road?" Kagome asked as her eyes sharpened on him.

It was true that she did know a lot from her travels. It would be impossible not to see or hear things. The people she had met had all been good for information about their local area as she passed through. She had learned a lot just visiting the pubs in town throughout the lands of Fortissia.

Prince Izana looked back at her with a calculating gleam. She traveled for months at a time merely because she wished to. She could access channels of information that he, as a prince, would have a hard time finding. Even when travelling through Clarines himself there was always a risk. She could be useful, and with the way she had been around nobility before...

"Let's talk."

123

It was two weeks after her first talk with Prince Izana, and Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or be worried. Shirayuki was drunk. Babbling, crying, laughing, fall down drunk. Kagome watched on from the awning she was perched as Obi followed behind her. She didn't even seem to notice him until she was face planted into a wall crying because she couldn't ride a horse The poor guy looked unsure of what to do.

There was also the problem of people spying on Shirayuki. Some of the more prominent families were trying to figure out if they should try to gain her favor. Kagome shook her head at the thought. It really would do nothing for them, and Shirayuki was pretty oblivious to the extent of it. Kagome had stopped several that Prince Zen didn't even know about.

He had gone so far as to make Obi act as her guard. It was apparent to her that the second prince did not believe her to be enough. They had rarely spoken since just after she had woken. She had spoken with the oldest prince far more than the younger.

'If there's one on the ground throwing…' Kagome thought as she spotted the same guy as Obi did.

She stood and ran in the direction he had turned before jumping down. Right on top of the guy who was waiting for his partner.

'Then there's someone placed and ready to catch it.' She thought as the guy let out a curse.

"Come on. We'll see what Prince Zen wants to do with you and your buddy." She said with a glance back down to where Obi was handing the other guy off to one of the guards.

'She'll be fine with that one looking after her for now.'

123

Several weeks had passed an Kagome found she was actually enjoying herself. Once every few days she would go and speak with Prince Izana. Things had been somewhat tense between them at first, but they were getting to know each other better every time. They spoke most often about things happening not just within the kingdom of Clarines, but all across the continent of Fortissia. She had found that Izana was a man who was very dedicated to the people of his country. He was quickly gaining her respect as a leader.

Shirayuki was busy as ever, but Kagome was happy for her as she watched on. There were obviously feelings between her and the younger prince, but neither seemed to have said anything yet. She didn't even think Shirayuki fully realized what Kagome could tell just by watching them. The younger girl was in love. As much as she was happy that Shirayuki had found that love; she was worried too. She knew enough to know the road to keeping that love would be a difficult path.

Prince Zen and she had little personal contact, but she could tell he truly did love her charge. For that alone she liked him, but what really made her look twice was not that. He was the type of person who could inspire others. He didn't put on an act unless the time called for it, and it was because of that naturality and ease that he had gained her attention. Like his brother; he truly did love his country.

Obi had become a mostly silent, but comfortable presence. They had spoken only a little, but he was another consistent presence near Shirayuki. Kagome trusted him enough to protect Shirayuki, and that made her mind wander. Between Obi and Prince Zen; Shirayuki was well protected for now.

'This place is too comfortable.' She thought as she looked out into the distance away from Wistal.

It had been a few weeks now that she had been here, and yet she could feel herself settling here. The thought of it made her antsy. She loved travelling. She loved seeing new places, and meeting new people. In the just over three years since she had come to this world; she had known she didn't belong.

This wasn't her world. Her world, the place she belonged, was somewhere she could never reach. She hadn't felt whole since she had come here. That damned jewel had taken everything. Every time she had grown to care; something bad always happened. She couldn't stay, or at least that was what she was now trying to convince herself.

"My master requests for your presence at the castle." Obi's voice came to her ears from a nearby tree.

"What does he need? I have a meeting with Prince Izana in an hour." Kagome asked as she stood and hopped off the high wall of the castle and into the tree next to the one he was in.

"Shirayuki has an idea about something that he would like your assistance with." Obi replied as they both took of to Zen's study.

Obi led her right in when they got there. Kagome walked in behind him to see that Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Shirayuki were already there with the prince. Zen looked up at her as she came to a stop in front of him, and she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted from her. They didn't know each other well. In fact, he had almost seemed more careful around her since she had been having regular meetings with his brother.

"You needed something of me Prince Zen?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes. Tomorrow evening we will be holding a test to settle a dispute between a Lord and one of the citizens living within his borders. The citizens are concerned about the birds that are being hunted by the Lord. There is a chance to save the birds, but only if this test succeeds. It is possible these birds could be used as messengers over great distances, and therefore a benefit to Clarines." Zen explained as he stepped up to her.

"Shirayuki has been asked to take part in this test, and I would like you to be there." He finished and Kagome took a moment to think about it.

If these birds could be used over such a distance it would make it easier for her to send word to Prince Izana. She had already agreed to keep him informed of anything noteworthy she came across on her travels. This way she would not have to return as often to do so. That was if the birds could really do it.

"Sounds interesting. Where do you need me?"

123

"You're a bit late. Unusual for you. Has something happened?" Prince Izana asked from behind the desk in his own study when Kagome walked in.

"I apologize. Prince Zen has made a request of me." Kagome replied before explaining what she had spent the last hour discussing with his brother.

"It is an interesting idea. If it works. You were thinking you could use one to send reports?" Izana ask with a thoughtful look as he leaned back in his chair.

"I was, but only if the birds can travel over a much greater distance. If it can not then it changes nothing, but if it does then the bird could halve the time in which you would receive information." Kagome replied easily.

It was true. They had something to gain from this test, but really nothing to lose. Kagome remembered reading about something similar when she was a child. They had been called courrier pigeons. There was a very real possibility that these birds could do it.

"It's a good thing I have this for you then." Izana reached into his pocket and pulled out something small before throwing it across the desk to her.

Kagome caught it without really thinking. Her eyes widened a bit as she read what it said. It was identification. It read: Kagome Higurashi. First Constable under the First Prince of Clarines. He had given her a court title.

"What? Why?" Kagome managed to get out, but scowled when she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Why ever not? You will already be reporting back to me. I've merely made it official. Now, for smaller matters, you can handle the problem as my own law enforcer. It is to my, and my county's benefit." Izana said with a small satisfied smile when Kagome's scowl only deepened.

"Maybe so, but it's more of an annoyance for me." Kagome replied as she looked back at it with a growing disgust.

"That, right there, is why I know you're the best person for me to entrust such a title and position to. You do not see it as gaining anything. It will also be something that ties you here. Something that ties you to the Kingdom of Clarines." Izana had made his decision after their first few talks.

He knew that she had nothing to tie her down anywhere. Nothing other than an oath. That was not so binding as to tie her here. She could watch over the other girl from a distance if she had really wanted. He rather liked his meetings with her, and he was growing to trust her, just a bit. Her first real ties would first and foremost be to Clarines. He was determined to make it so.

Kagome said nothing as she stared at the tag that would, in fact, tie her to this Kingdom. She would have a place to belong; if she accepted it. She glanced up at Izana before looking back at the identification. It had been chosen in a shade of blue that matched her eyes.

Kagome had gotten to know Prince Izana over the past several weeks. She felt comfortable enough with him, and in Wistal, to be able to relax. That was something rare for her. He had been gaining her respect quickly, and if she were to serve under anyone, it would be him. Kagome didn't like the idea of dealing with the Court, but she would still be able to travel.

Silently, she slipped the strap over her head, and looked back at the future King of Clarines.

Now her future King.

123456

A/N: Alright, that's it for this chapter! Updates are coming at a good pace right now, but they will be slowing down really soon. My dad is going to be having a double hip replacement, and I'll be moving back to take care of him for a month or two. Ergo, I won't have as much time to write. Hope you liked it, and let me know what you thought!

~Ryu


	5. Chapter Four

A New Path

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Four

Kagome stared up at the sky from the Kokoku lookout fortress as she waited on Shirayuki to arrive with Obi and everyone else. She had ridden a beautiful black friesian here almost two hours before. The filly had been given to her by Prince Izana as part of the gift of her new official title. Honestly, that horse had been the best part of the whole deal in her opinion.

When Prince Izana had shown her to Kagome the day before he had called her a consolation gift, but he would have gone for a bribe had she refused. She had named her Amaya, and Izana had asked her what it meant. Kagome explained that in her native language it meant night rain. Amaya had been tied out of site of the fortress so no one but Kagome could see her from her high vantage spot on the roof.

Soon the steady beat of hooves on the ground could be heard, and Kagome looked down to see them. She was sure none of them could see her, and she held back the soft laugh. That was one of the reasons she prefered to spend her time in such places. Normal people never really thought to look up.

Lord Blaker had come along, and his expression did not set Kagome at ease. His presence had not really been expected. Shirayuki and one of the guards came up the stairs and into the standby room just underneath her to wait on the bird. Kagome knew something was up when Lord Blaker chose to come up to the lookout platform instead of staying at the bottom with the other two guardsmen. She was soon proven correct when Shirayuki came out, and Lord Blaker had enough audacity to try to bribe the redhead into sabatouging the test.

'Status isn't everything. This idiot. Shirayuki would never purposely sabotage this test for such a thing.' Kagome thought, and smiled when she was proven right.

"It will come!" Shirayuki exclaimed with such passion, and Kagome couldn't help but feel proud of the younger girl.

"Wh- Are you saying that you want to decline my offer?!" Lord Blaker shouted back in disbelief.

"Of course! What were you planning to do after wreaking this exam?!" Shirayuki shouted back.

Kagome heard a snap as Lord Blaker tore the bell off of Shirayuki's neck as he shouted angrily back at her, and through it over the rail and into the water. Kagome watched on as she counted his offenses against him. She scowled as he grabbed Shirayuki and shoved her back into the standby room. She could do nothing yet; Prince Izana had wanted her there as an observing presence only until the test was concluded. By his order, she had to wait.

Soon enough, things spiraled out of control.

"Oh well.. I won't have any trouble with making the guards keep their mouth shut." Kagome's eyes narrowed further and counted yet another offence.

"Listen little girl! It's no use crying to the prince for help! No matter what he really wants to do, there's no way he'd trust you rather than me, his 'retainer', or his guards, because if he does that, he'll only receive animosity from the people around him!"

'What a short sighted man.' Kagome thought as she watched on.

"I guess that must be very sad for you, but that's the distance in our ranks." Lord Blaker taunted the young woman, and Kagome only felt her disgust for him grow.

"I don't find it sad at all." Shirayuki finally answered.

"What?!" Lord Blaker exclaimed in anger.

"It's just as you said. There are times when he can't act as he wants to, but if that's the case, I will use everything in my power to make sure he won't be in that situation." Kagome listened to the impassioned words as a small smile formed on her lips.

How did she still not realize she loved him?

"Moreover, while she's trying so desperately to protect somthing, and you can't even see that enthusiasm… It just prove you don't have any character at all!" Shirayuki explained as the windows in the standby room whipped open, and she jumped out to fall a few stories into the lake.

Kagome's heart wrenched, and she almost jumped after her. She stopped when she seen Obi as he shot out into the air and dove into the water after her. Knowing that Shirayuki was in good hands with Obi she turned her attention back to what was happening with Lord Blaker and Prince Zen's guard. It turns out that he was none to thrilled with Lord Blaker's actions as well.

"Are you siding with that girl?" Lord Blaker asked; unable to believe the guard was going to arrest him.

"I can not call myself a person who serves under Prince Zen if I just ignore what she just said." Kagome smiled at the man's conviction.

"You can't arrest me. I am a Lord! You don't have the authority!" Lord Blaker exclaimed in denial.

"He might not, but I do!" Kagome called down to them before she jumped down from the ledge to land in front of him.

Startled at her appearance the Lord stepped back.

"And just who are you?" He sneered as he looked at her.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi; First Constable to his highness, Prince Izana. Lord Blaker you are to be taken in on the charges of attempting to sabotage an exam ment for the betterment of Clarines which was devised by the Second Prince Zen, and approved by First Prince Izana, for soliciting a bribe, attempting to silence a loyal servant of the crown, and minor assault of a pharmacist of the royal court." Kagome read off the charges as she strode up to the Lord, and with a strong grip on his arm, pushed him flat to the wall and pulled the key from his pocket.

Kagome looked up to see the bird had landed, and Shirayuki signed the paper before attaching the bell, and handing the paper to the other two guards to sign. Obi, she guessed, was writing out a short report. Kagome, with her grip still on Lord Blaker, marched him down to join them with the guard just behind them.

"Kagome?!" Shirayuki exclaimed when she seen her, and Obi and the others looked up.

"Hello Shirayuki, Obi, men. Good work." Kagome nodded before forcing the Lord to have a seat.

"How are you here? You didn't come with us like you said you would." Shirayuki asked and Kagome smiled gently.

"I'm sorry. I received new orders last night."

"New orders?" Obi asked having heard nothing about it.

"Yes. You two make sure he doesn't sneak off anywhere." Kagome ordered the two guards who had just finished signing before taking the paper, signing it herself, and handing it to the one who had come down with her.

When the two guards looked unsure the dark haired one stepped in.

"She is First Constable, and has placed Lord Blaker under arrest. Do as she says." He told them before handing the paper back to Shirayuki who attached it to the bird along with Obi's report, and sending the bird back.

"Zen made you First Constable?" Shirayuki asked in confusion, and Kagome shook her head.

"No, Shirayuki. I serve under Prince Izana as of yesterday. The only orders I follow are his." She answered before seeing the understanding enter her eyes.

The two guards moved quickly to watch Lord Blaker. Obi stepped back as Kagome reached over to look over the wound on Shirayuki's arm. Seeing the wound she scowled lightly before looking back up at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help. You were hurt. Thank you, Obi, for going after her. What you did was foolish Shirayuki. Foolish, but brave. I've never thought I could be so proud of you as I was when I heard what you said. Soon enough, and you won't need me anymore." She told her before giving her a small hug.

"Kagome…" Shirayuki murmured into her shoulder before Kagome released her.

"Wait right here. I have bandages in my saddlebags." She said before going to retrieve Amaya.

Half an hour passed, and Lord Blaker was now confined in the tower for the time being. Prince Zen soon arrived; only sparing her a slight glance before he went to confront the man who had caused so much upset. It would seem someone had said something about her appearance. Kagome turned to glare lightly in the offender's direction. Yellow eyes just looked back at her with an uncaring look.

Soon enough the Prince returned to where there small group was gathered. Kagome's attention perked instantly as he called Shirayuki away. That look on his face… Had he finally realized?

'He's not yet able to protect what matters most, and he's finally realizing what that means. Prince Izana is right, but I think Prince Zen will figure it out. Then… then I can let go of Shirayuki as she wished.' Kagome thought before turning to her horse, and pulling herself into the saddle.

"You're leaving?" Obi's voice drifted over to her, and she looked over at him in response without thinking.

Yellow eyes widened as they connected with watery deep blue before she turned away. With only a nod Kagome set Amaya into a run back to Wistal, and the castle. Obi watched on in some confusion. Kagome was one of the strongest woman he had met. What could have made her look like she was about to cry?

123

Kagome was still cursing herself just over three hours later. The sun was setting, and she was seated in the room assigned to her at the castle. It had taken her over an hour to fill out her report of events, and the actions she had taken as a result. She had been right. The title Prince Izana had 'gifted' to her was more of a curse. Along with the job that came with it.

She stared around the lavishly decorated room with some derision. She liked it more than the room she'd had at Sesshomaru's castle, but not by that much. The bed was a king sized canopy bed done up in layers of white silk sheets, and a tasteful white and gold duvet. The curtains hanging down were translucent white with golden thread. There were a matching white oak bureau and vanity also placed in the room that matched her desk.

The vanity had already been filled with cosmetics, hair ornaments, and more. Both the dresser and the bureau were mercifully empty. The only reason she liked the room any better than the one she'd had in the past was because of the bathroom attached with the large bath. Thank the kami for indoor plumbing!

She remembered when Prince Izana had the maid escort her to this room the night before. Kagome had known something was up with that impish look in his eyes. She knew that he was only helping her to adjust to her new station in the court. There was just one major problem.

She absolutely hated it, and he knew it. What was more was that he enjoyed how much she hated it.

'That damned prince… this is harassment!'

123

The next day was really not any better. In fact it was worse. She had been woken in the early morning by the maid. The maid who then escorted her to the royal seamstress in her half asleep state. That woman really was no joke.

Quicker than Kagome could register her measurements were being taken, colors were discussed, styles, the number of dresses, pants, shirts, and more as the assistant wrote everything down from a few feet away. Every protest she made was ignored. She was reprimanded for every time she slouched, and messed up what the woman was doing. She was both complimented on her figure, and tsked at for her scars.

Three hours of this torture later, and it was finally over.

"Prince Izana has asked that you meet him with your report in the dining hall, miss." A messenger told her when she finally made it out of the room.

"I'll be there momentarily." She responded with a slight growl as she thought of what she wanted to do to him when she got there.

Not that she'd be able to now that she was a member of his court.

'Why did I ever agree to this again?' She thought as she returned to her room to get her report before making her way through the castle until she reached the dining hall.

"Well don't you look lovely." Prince Izana commented as she entered, and she shot him a glare that a lesser man would have wet himself at the sight of.

She was dressed in an elegant cobalt blue floor length dress. The front was corseted down the middle to her waist over the lighter shade of blue fabric that could be seen to the hem. The long off the collar sleeves were corseted with the lighter blue going down them as well to end at a point at the back of her hand. It was held up by a thin cobalt blue fabric over her shoulders.

Along all the seams of the cobalt blue was a golden thread that separated it from the lighter blue. A light topaz blue material was almost iridescent where it wrapped around her hips to tie in the front, and where separate pieces wrapped each wrist. There was still more of the topaz wrapped over her bust, arms, and shoulders. This drew more attention to her chest that she had not been allowed to wrap.

Meanwhile her long black hair had been pulled back into a waterfall braid. It was pinned in place with a blue tigers eye stoned pin to complete the look. She was also wearing the satin cobalt blue pumps with golden threading to match it all.

Kagome had never felt so violated in her life, and it was all because of the man in front of her.

"Are you having fun, your highness?" She ground out between her teeth as she took the seat he motioned to.

"Plenty." He answered succulently as lunch was served, and she handed over her report.

"Well I'm glad someone is. Please tell me that the torture is over with after this morning. I don't know how much more of this I can handle before I snap. You know I hate this, your highness." She replied as she took a bite of her appetizer only after he had started.

"That would be the reason for my enjoyment of it, my dear. I'm afraid it's not over yet. You still must accompany me to a meeting with Zen to discuss what will be done now that it has been proven the birds can be beneficial to Clarines. Then there is still the formality to which you pledge your loyalty to me." Prince Izana listed off with no sympathy whatsoever.

Kagome felt like smacking her head unto the table. She had to do that in a dress?

"This is so humiliating." She groaned while he laughed.

123

The meeting with Prince Zen had taken some time. He hadn't expected Kagome's presence, or that she would be dressed as she was. He understood once Izana had explained about their strange growing friendship; though he had refused to call it a friendship at all. Yet, how could it not be with the way the two spoke to each other. It was a bit formal, but still relaxed and easy with the way conversation flowed.

Eventually it was decided that Kagome would accompany Zen and his entourage to Yuri Island. Once the agreement had been made then she would stay to train with one of the birds. Then she would be able to contact Prince Izana personally while she was traveling throughout the kingdom. It was as Zen was preparing to leave the meeting that Izana held him back.

"Just a few moments, and Lord Haruka will be here so we can get the last of the formalities out of the way." Prince Izana said as he took his seat while Zen and Kagome came to stand on either side of the room.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her dress, and scowled when it drew Prince Izana's attention. She really was hating that she would have to dress up like this for formal court functions when she was here. Much less make a formal oath in the ridiculous thing. Zen was having a hard time believing that she was wearing it in the first place. She really wasn't the type of girl to enjoy dressing up anymore, but she was beautiful in it.

It was quiet for several minutes until there was a firm knocking at the door.

"You called for me, your highness?" A blonde man asked when he entered when bidden to.

"Yes, Lord Haruka. I don't believe you two have met. Her name is Lady Kagome Higurashi, and she has just been appointed as my First Constable. Lady Kagome, this is Lord Haruka. He also holds a position here within the court." Prince Izana introduced and watched as surprise crossed Lord Haruka's face at her title.

It was the first time a woman has been appointed as such, but Izana knew she could handle it. She was a warrior in her own right, and had been traveling for years. She also knew enough about court etiquette as he had gathered from their talks whilst she was under the tutelage of another Lord from her own country. She may have hated it all, but she knew well enough what would be expected of her.

"It is a pleasure, Lady Kagome." Lord Haruka greeted her with a small bow.

"You as well, Lord Haruka." Kagome greeted in kind with a small curtsy.

"There is still the formality of her oath, and so I have asked the two of you here to bear formal witness." At both Zen and Haruka's nods he turned back to Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath as she walked up to stand before him. This oath would be more than she had ever committed herself to before except for the quest for the jewel. This would bind her to this man, and the kingdom in which she stood. It would give her somewhere in this world she would belong. The whole thing made her nervous, and so she bowed her head and got down on one knee with her fist over her heart before this man. This Prince who was changing her life.

"Here before witnesses, I Kagome Higurashi, do so swear my loyalty, my blade, my life, and my death to the service of Izana Wistaria, First Prince of the Clarines Kingdom. Let this oath only be forsworn only on the pain of death." She pledged, and stayed like that until her oath had been acknowledged.

Prince Izana's eyes focused on the young woman, and he knew what she had just sworn was more then what would have ever been asked of her. Prince Zen and Lord Haruka watched on with eyes wide at the whole thing. She had done much more than cement her loyalty to him. She had guaranteed that he could trust her. The consequence to break her oath was death.

Slowly he rose to stand in front of her. She held a value of honor he had not seen before. If she had sworn such an oath than he could only respond in kind as he accepted. He looked to Zen and Lord Haruka to follow.

"Before these witnesses, I Izana Wistaria, First Prince of the Clarines Kingdom hereby accept you oath, your loyalty, your sword, your life and your death. Rise, Kagome Higurashi. You are now officially the First Constable under me to the Kingdom of Clarines."

Kagome rose before turning to look at Zen as he stepped forward.

"I, Zen Wistaria, Second Prince of the Clarines Kingdom having so witnessed the oath of Kagome Higurashi to the service of Izana Wistaria, First Prince of the Clarines Kingdom and declare it to be true. Welcome to the Court, Lady Kagome." Zen gave a nod as she bowed before turning to Lord Haruka who stepped forward.

"I, Haruka, a Lord within the Court of the Clarines Kingdom having so witnessed the oath of Kagome Higurashi to the service of Izana Wistaria, First Prince of the Clarines Kingdom and declare it to be true. Welcome to the Court, Lady Kagome." Lord Haruka gave a small bow that she returned in kind.

"I thank you for bearing witness Prince Zen, and you as well Lord Haruka."

"You did not have to go so far with the oath. It was merely a formality; as I said before." Prince Izana told her.

"Where I was born that is what it means to make an oath, my prince. There is no such thing as it being just a formality." She replied as she looked back at him.

"You're alright with that?" He asked just to be sure.

"I would not have done so if I wasn't."

123456

Well that's it for this chapter. Working on the next one now, but it's a bit slow going as I have other things going on, and other stories to write. Let me know what you thought.

~Ryu


	6. Chapter Five

A New Path

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Five

A couple days later and Kagome was starting to grow suspicious. She watched as Prince Zen greeted Shirayuki, and then turned to speak to the girl, Kihal. Shirayuki had hidden her face, and blushed hotly while he was distracted. Kagome turned to find Zen's attendants muttering to each other, and took that as a confirmation. Something had happened between those two while she hadn't been watching.

Grasping Amaya's reigns she led her out of the main gate and toward Shirayuki. The girl was so focused on Zen that she jumped with the sound of the horses hooves, The girl spun around to look, and stopped when she encountered Kagome. She was way too jumpy today.

"Are you alright, Shirayuki?" Kagome asked, and received a smile she knew was meant to be reassuring.

"I'm alright. Ryuu's been treating it." Shirayuki answered thinking that she was being asked about the wound she had received before.

"That's not what I meant, Shirayuki. I can see right through you; you're so transparent." Kagome said, and Shirayuki flushed again.

Shirayuki went quiet, and Kagome sighed. Pulling the younger girl into a hug Kagome rested their foreheads together when she let go. This way Shirayuki couldn't avoid eye contact as easily. She spoke softly so only the other would hear.

"I don't know what happened Shirayuki. That's between the two of you. Whatever you decide to do; just do what will make you happiest. I'll probably be gone for a while, but I will come back. I will support your choice. Whatever you decide." Kagome told her, and Shirayuki smiled as she jumped and hugged her like she had the very first time Kagome had left to explore this world.

"Thank you, Kagome. Be safe." Kagome released her with a smile before turning to look at Obi who had walked up to stand with Shirayuki as they prepared to leave.

"I'm counting on you, Obi. Look after her." She said before receiving a nod of acknowledgment.

With a small smile Kagome turned and mounted Amaya. Looking up, she could see Prince Izana watching them all from a distance. Placing her fist over her heart she gave a bow as farewell before turning the horse to stand near Kiki and Mitsuhide as they waited on the go ahead from Prince Zen.

It didn't take long after that for them to set off, and she felt at once both relieved to be on the road again, and like she had left something behind. She was quiet for a while as she listened to others in their small group talk. She didn't know what to say to them. It had been such a long time since she had traveled anywhere with other people. She was so used to being alone now, and Kagome knew she was not the same person as she was back then.

"Are you alright, Kagome? You've been rather quiet." Kiki asked as her horse came up alongside Amaya, and suddenly she was aware of the attention of several others on her.

"I'm fine. Just not used to traveling with anyone. I've become a bit of a loner in these last years, I suppose." She said as she looked over at the other woman.

"You're one that will be staying in my village to train with the birds, aren't you?" Kihal asked from the other side of Kiki.

"Yes, for my job. We haven't really been introduced. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied, and the girl looked back at her with a smile.

"My name is Kihal Toghrul, and this is Popo." She introduced the bird who was sitting on her shoulder.

"It is nice to meet you. Hello again, Popo." Kagome greeted the bird, and Kihal and Kagome were both surprised when the bird trilled back at her before flying over to land on her shoulder.

Mitsuhide's laughter could be heard at the surprised look Kagome was giving the little being. Slowly her face morphed into a smile as she reached up to pet the bird. The little guy seemed to think her shoulder guard was meant to be a perch, and it was amusing to the others. He stayed there for a moment as he basked in her attention.

"He likes you!" Kihal enthused with a wide smile before Popo came back to land on her.

"Kagome has a way with animals, it seems." Prince Zen said he could remember seeing birds around her before from his office window.

"I have spent more time around animals in the wild than people. I suppose it would make sense that I would get along better with them than most." She said as she turned to watch the area they were traveling through.

"I thought you worked at the castle?" Kihal asked in confusion.

"I do now, but it was not always so."

"Oh? I saw you the other day. I had thought you were a member of nobility with the dress you were wearing." Kihal said innocently, and Kagome's face took on a dark look as Mitsuhide and Zen laughed.

"No, and that is not how I would normally dress. I am far more comfortable in something like what I'm wearing now." She motioned down to her more unofficial uniform that had been made for when she was traveling.

"Oh. Are you one of Prince Zen's attendants, then? What is your job?" Kihal asked, and someone else answered before she could.

"Kagome works for Prince Izana. She is pretty much his top law enforcement officer." Mitsuhide answered for her, and Kagome nodded before turning back to the girl.

"Due to the circumstances of my work, and the extent of my travels, it will be hard to keep in communication. I will most likely be staying with you longer than any of the others as what I will need is a partner. Like you and Popo." Kagome confirmed as Kihal smiled back at her.

"Then we will have plenty of time to get to know each other!" The girl beamed, and Kagome chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose we will."

123

Their arrival at the village was met with the calls of children. There was a Prince who had come, and they were all curious. This was a grand event for this village. In a way it reminded her of the village in which she had spent so much time in the past. It was both familiar, and a little sad. Kaede had been getting on in years, and she'd had a harder time getting around the last time she had seen her.

'I wonder how she doing right now?' Kagome allowed herself to entertain that idle thought before she smiled down at the gathering of kids.

The small group followed Kihal through the village until they reached her home where she lived with her father who was the village leader. Dismounting her horse, she gave Amaya a pat before handing the reins off to a young man who had offered to take their horses to the pasture nearby. She followed Kihal and Prince Zen inside where they were introduced to her father before Zen was offered a chair on one side of the room. Kagome followed to stand on the other side of Kiki as the terms of the arrangement were discussed.

Kagome watched on as Zen handled everything well. She knew she would have to include this meeting in her next report. Prince Izana would be happy with how well Zen had managed the situation, she was sure. She had been told to give him a full report on how well Prince Zen had been received here. The meeting came to an end soon enough, and Kihal pulled her over to her father.

"Father, this is Kagome. She works for Prince Izana, and has a special request for us."

123

"So I have to see if one will choose me?" Kagome asked two days later as she and Kihal were walking to the place she would find a partner.

"Yes. We'll see which one chooses you, and then we can start teaching you how to handle and train your partner. That way you can work together. We are only teaching the others how to handle them. Having an actual partner in one of the birds is actually a lot more work. I hope you're prepared for it."

"I'm no stranger to hard work. Okay, what do I do?" Kagome asked when they came to a stop.

She could hear the birds in the trees. The birdsong was beautiful, and she felt herself relax a bit more. She could see a few high up in the branches. One flew by overhead, and Kagome smiled as the sun filtered through its wings.

"Just relax, and let the bird find you. It might take a few minutes, or it could be longer. Sometimes it can take days. I'll be waiting for you back at the village." Kihal told her before she turned back the way they had came and left her alone in the forest.

Kagome looked around at the various birds she could see in the area. Some were looking back at her curiously, and others looked as if they didn't even know she existed. Kihal had said to wait for one to choose her. What did that even mean? Shrugging, she leapt up onto a high branch.

If she was going to be here for a while then she would at least be comfortable. Standing on the ground where anyone could see her wasn't how she liked to spend her time. After these last years traveling alone she had taken to resting in higher places. On the ground you never knew who might notice you. Higher ment safer to her these days. You could see so much more from up high than the ground.

When nothing happened after several minutes she allowed her mind to wander. Kagome hummed a light tune as she listened to the sounds of the forest around her. The song the birds sang was beautiful. The longer she stayed, and she started to notice that every bird had a different tune. Each sang a pretty melody on their own, but put them together and it was a beautiful symphony of sound.

The rustling of feathers brought her out of her thoughts several hours later, and the pricking feel of pointed talons on little feet drew her attention to her raised knee. There, one of the birds sat watching her. It's feathers were a pretty dark blue, and the ends looked to have been dipped in black at the edges. Black eyes studied her intently, and it's little beak opened as it trilled the tune she had been humming back to her.

"Oh? Did you like the song then?" Kagome asked softly with a small smile only to get another lilting trill.

"Hmmm hmm hmmm." She hummed along, and several minutes passed this way.

The bird didn't leave even after she had stopped humming an hour later. Instead it seemed quite content to stay with her as she basked in the last of the sun's rays. Blue eyes opened in the fading light to look back at the bird on her knee. It had not moved, and she was beginning to wonder if this was what Kihal had been talking about.

The bird was the one to choose their partner. Had this one chosen her? She was just starting to think so before another bird joined her by berching on her shoulder. Kagome looked over to see the bird as it nudged her cheek with its beak. Her breath caught as she got a look at this one's feathers. The color was almost opalescent with how the light shone off the light blue feathers. A soft trill came to her ears as the young bird nestled up to her comfortably while the darker blue bird that had been on her knee fluttered up to join the second one. Kagome stared at the two in puzzlement as they rested together. Kihal had said her partner would be the one to choose her, but she had never thought there would be two.

"It's getting late you two. I'll have to get back to the village now. Will you be coming with me?" She asked softly as she slowly moved away from where her back had rested against the tree.

Neither of the birds moved to leave her as she swung her leg down to hop to the ground. Two sets of little talons tightened their grip in the cloth of her tunic as she left the branch, and held on while she fell to land on her feet. Kagome stood straight, and glanced at them to see both looking back at her before they trilled softly and adjusted to make themselves comfortable in this new position. It would seem that both were content to stay right where they were as she headed back to the village.

"Kagome!" Kihal's voice called to her as she approached the village leaders home.

Kagome turned to find the girl standing with Prince Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki. She turned to join them as she felt the Prince's gaze grow cool as she approached. Kagome was under no delusions. She knew the Prince did not trust her. For all that she watched over Shirayuki for years, she had pledged herself into the service of his older brother. It was Izana who had her loyalties, and so Zen likely knew that she would be reporting anything that could be of interest.

"Good evening everyone." Kagome greeted them as she came to a stop, and they all could see the two birds resting on her shoulder.

"Good evening, Kagome. What do you have there?" Kiki asked as she moved to get a better look.

"Oh! You found a partner already. It's only been a few hours!" Kihal said cheerfully before coming up to see that it was not just one bird but two that rested there.

"It would appear that both of them have taken a liking to me." Kagome said as the girl froze in her spot.

"Wow!" Mitsuhide smiled as the darked blue bird trilled a greeting while the other had fallen asleep.

"It's rare to be chosen by more than one, but it does happen." Kihal said as Popo trilled back to the other bird in greeting as well.

"What will you name them?" Kiki asked before looking away from the birds and back toward Kagome.

"I don't know yet. Kihal, how do you tell if they're male or female?" Kagome asked only to receive another smile from the girl.

"Males are always darker while the females are very light. You have both. Maybe they're a mated pair." Kihal told her, and Kagome gave the girl a small smile in thanks.

"Sora for the female, and Kaito for the male it is then." She said softly as she looked at the two and got a pleased tril before Kaito rested back against Sora to sleep.

"I've never heard any name like those. What do they mean?" Kihal asked, and Kagome answered as she noticed the others interest as well.

"They come from my native language. Sora means sky. It is the light color that her feathers remind me of. Kaito is two parts. Kai, meaning sea, and to meaning to soar or fly." Kagome explained before turning to Prince Zen as he spoke.

"What is your native language? It is unfamiliar."

"It is one no one speaks here. When I first met Shirayuki and her family I did not speak as you do. Shirayuki saved me that day. She tended to my injuries, and she and her grandparents took me in. They are who taught me your language." Kagome answered with a respectful tone before turning back to Kihal.

"Would we be able to start training tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes. We can start after Prince Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide leave in the morning." Kihal replied, and Kagome nodded in thanks before looking back to the Prince and his attendants.

"Would it be alright if I send my report to Prince Izana with you?"

"Of course. I'll see that he gets it." Mitsuhide answered when Zen had nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Then I will retire for the evening and meet you in the morning before your depart. I you will excuse me." Kagome bowed to Prince Zen respectfully before leaving for the room that Kihal's father had given her for her extended stay.

She had two birds to settle into where they would be staying for a while, and a report to write for her Prince.

123456

AN: Well there's chapter five. The next chapter may be on hold for a while as I deal with some family things. Could be a few weeks to a few months, but I will try to update and work on stories when I can. Hope you liked this chapter, and let me know what you thought. Happy New Year!

~Ryu


	7. Chapter 6

A New Path

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Six

A few hours later and Kagome had finished her report. After sealing it with wax she turned to look at the two perches that had been placed in the room after she had returned with the birds who would be her partners. Kaito and Sora were both sound asleep as Kagome knew she should be at that moment. The sky now was completely dark, and yet she felt restless as she doused the light. While the bed looked inviting, Kagome moved toward the window instead, knowing that the much-desired sleep would not come to her so easily this night.

The cool breeze felt good against her bared skin as she was dressed simply in a pair of thin slacks and a tank top that left the lower part of her stomach exposed. With a quick movement, Kagome was out the window and a few steps later near the tree just outside the house. Moonlight glowed through the branches as she jumped to climb up and rest on one of the lower and thicker branches. She had been resting comfortably for only a few moments when she heard the slight movement of footsteps through the grass.

"Shouldn't you be resting, your highness? I do believe you will be leaving early." Kagome said softly as she glanced down at the young man who had come to stop just next to the tree she had perched herself before looking back up at the sky.

"I could say the same about you when you'll be training with your birds in the morning. Instead, you're laying in a tree rather than a bed." Zen replied with some bemusement as her penchant for high places reminded him of someone else he knew.

"The breeze feels nice tonight, does it not, your highness?" Kagome deflected as she shifted before relaxing once more.

"It does." Zen murmured in agreement and listened as the sound of the waves in the distance created a soft tempo.

Time passed with only the sounds of nature around them. Kagome glanced down at the young man her friend had chosen. She may not have realized it yet, but Kagome had seen it as she watched the two back at Wistal Castle. It was one of the things that had come up in a conversation between Prince Izana and herself on a few occasions. They both could see how Zen and Shirayuki felt for each other, and it concerned them.

Zen was a Prince from a royal line. He might not be the one set to be the next King, but his title was such that the other nobility would never remain silent if he chose a commoner for his wife. Shirayuki, with no noble blood or title, would become the source of unrest with the nobles who hoped to marry their daughters to the second Prince. They would both have a lot of obstacles to overcome if they ever hoped to be together, and Zen's title would hinder them more than it would help them.

"How do you intend to protect her, I wonder?" Her soft tone broke the silence that had prevailed between them and caused Zen to look up at her as she watched him.

"Excuse me?" Zen asked as the topic took him back a bit.

"Come now, your highness. I know you understood me perfectly well. I would have to be blind not to notice your feelings for Shirayuki." Kagome replied with some amusement as she turned on her side and tucked her legs under her to look down at him more easily.

Zen leaned further into the trunk of the tree as he looked up at the woman. He found himself at a loss as to how to answer her. Kagome was still a bit of a mystery to him. They had not spoken often enough for him to completely understand if he could trust her. Shirayuki had told him some things, but he had found the depth of the information to not hold many clues as to who the woman really was. Yet, Izana had made her the First Constable of Clairnes. That alone told him that there was something his brother saw in her. Izana was not one to hand out his trust without reason, and he had seemingly gained Kagome's loyalty in return. Enough so, that she had pledged herself to his service.

He had kept a closer watch on the interaction between the two around the castle after Kagome's formal oath. It was because of this observation that he had begun to see the easy friendship that had formed between this woman and his brother. Though Izana took pleasure in Kagome's discomfiture in the formal dresses of a Lady of the Court, and Kagome's irritation of wearing the garment. Zen had seen the respect and companionship hidden just under the surface of their banter. Never before had he witnessed such an easy camaraderie between his brother and another. Zen did not know how she had done it, but Kagome had gained the confidence of the future King.

He had to wonder if her past had anything to do with it. Kagome was a strong woman who had overcome a lot. He could see how she cared for Shirayuki but gave her space at the same time. Obi, who was always a bit distant from others also seemed to have taken a liking to her presence around the castle. Often when he'd had to go searching for Obi or Shirayuki, Zen would find Obi and Kagome in the branches of a tree or roof ledge not too far from wherever Shirayuki was.

"How do you intend to protect Shirayuki, Prince Zen? Are you the one to whom I can entrust her happiness too? Her future? Will you be the one who can release me from my promise?" Kagome's voice held a note of wonder, and Zen could not mistake the seriousness of the questions.

"I love her." Zen answered and Kagome's eyes sharpened on him in an unexpected way.

"Love is good, but it will do little to nothing to protect her. In fact, your love for her may one day lead to more hurt than she can bear." Kagome said before dropping down from her perch and coming to stand before him.

Zen stiffened as her blue eyes stared into his own. He had never before felt so exposed to another as he did in front of her. Kagome may have only been a couple years older than him, but her eyes held an agelessness to them that he couldn't describe. The second prince felt himself at a loss for what he found as she looked at him.

"For all your love for her, Prince Zen, Shirayuki was born of common blood. It may very well have been an act of fate that the two of you met, but fate can also be the cruelest of mistresses. I wish only for her happiness. If it is you that can give her that happiness then I will not be one who will stand in your way. Life is filled with both pain and joy. There will be times when you feel like the wall that blocks the path you have chosen is just too great, but you must break that wall to reach that which you seek." Kagome's eyes were distant as she turned her gaze toward the shore.

"I want to be with Shirayuki. I want to live my life by her side even if it means I have to fight for it. I will never give up." Zen spoke with a determination that brought the curve of a small smile to Kagome's lips.

"Then I will help you where I can if it is the future her heart desires as well. Know this, Prince Zen, that it will be a long and difficult path. Yet, as long as it is what makes Shirayuki happy then you have an ally in me." The tone of her voice was strong as she looked back at him while she spoke before turning away to walk back to the room she had been given.

"What about you, Lady Kagome?" Zen couldn't help but ask as a warmth came over him toward the older woman.

"What about me, Prince Zen?" Kagome's soft steps halted at the question, but she did not turn around as she inquired as to his meaning.

"What about your happiness? For as much as I try, I can not understand you. You are loyal enough to Shirayuki to follow her to Clarines from Tanbarun. You watch over her, but you do so from such a distance that even she only knows so much about you. You have no care for a position within the Royal Court, but you accept it as a burden even as you swear yourself into the service of the future King. You have won the confidence of my Lord brother, something that is almost unheard of, and yet from what I have seen you say nothing about it to anyone to boost your standing even further. You hold yourself as I have only seen a trained warrior who has seen the horrors of a battlefield. You speak like someone who is far older and wiser than you appear, and you hold everyone at a distance even as you have devoted yourself to my brother's service, and Shirayuki's happiness. I ask about your own happiness because I have yet to see you truly smile." Zen said as he explained his observations of her so far.

Zen knew that there was far more to Kagome than she had explained that first day. He knew Izana must know more, but Zen had trouble figuring out how far he could trust her. From what he could see so far, Kagome devoted herself to others. That may yet be the greatest thing about her as a person, but it also concerned him. Zen was the kind of Prince who worried most about the happiness of the people of his kingdom. Yet, from what he had seen of Kagome, she devoted herself to the happiness of others but kept none for herself. As someone important to Shirayuki, and held in esteem by Izana, Kagome had quickly become someone of notice.

"Do not worry yourself over me, Prince Zen. I am content as I am now." Her voice was almost too soft for him to hear before she continued on her way.

Zen couldn't help but notice her choice of words as she left him standing there.

123

The next morning Prince Zen and his attendants left early. Kagome saw them off as she handed Mitsuhide a few pieces of parchment paper that had been rolled and sealed with the First Constable's insignia. It was the first of many reports she would have for her Prince. She nodded in thanks to Mitsuhide as she stepped away.

The feeling of being watched had followed her since waking that morning. Kagome knew who it was. It was not hard to figure out after the talk the two of them had the night before. Ignoring the penetrating gaze of the second Prince, Kagome stepped back with a nod.

"Be safe on the road. I will see you back at the castle when I return."

"You as well, Lady Kagome." Mitsuhide replied with a gentle smile before he turned to ride alongside Kiki as they followed Zen.

"Be careful out there." Kiki said with a nod before settling into her own place near Zen.

"I will think more about what we spoke of last night, but I won't let it stop me. I would like to speak more with you when you return." Zen told her seriously.

"Of course. Should time, and my Prince, permit then it would be a pleasure, Prince Zen." Kagome replied with a small bow as she stepped back from the horses to let them depart.

She received a quick glance from the corner of blue eyes before Zen turned his horse to lead the others home. It didn't take long for the Prince and his entourage to depart. Once they had gone, Kihal approached her from her left. Kagome turned to look at her as the rest of the people who had lingered to bid farewell slowly dispersed.

"Are you ready to start your training?" The teen asked and Kagome nodded as she turned back toward the village.

"I'm always ready. Let's just hope Kaito and Sora learn quickly. Your village is beautiful, but I have somewhere I will be needed soon enough."

123

Time passes quickly when working towards a goal. Kagome had worked Kaito and Sora hard in that time. They really were smart birds and had learned almost as quickly as she had hoped. Kaito and Sora had both been trained to the sound of a couple different bells.

Kaito had been trained expressly for communication with Prince Izana. He would be her main flyer while Sora would handle two, but wouldn't need to fly as often. Sora would be flying letters back and forth between herself and Shirayuki, and Obi as well. Obi was unofficially Shirayuki's protector, and as such, Kagome wanted to be able to keep communication open between them in case Shirayuki was in trouble while Kagome was away.

She trusted Shirayuki, but she also knew that the girl wouldn't always tell her when something was wrong. Shirayuki was far too independent and used to handling most things on her own. Usually, that would be fine, but now with Shirayuki that Shirayuki was involved with Price Zen, Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before Shirayuki could be in for some trouble. If keeping in contact with Obi was what she needed to do to know what was really going on while she was away then that was just what she would do.

Really, meeting Prince Izana was probably one of the best things that could have happened with this situation. She could tell from her talks with him that he truly cared for his country, and loved his little brother. Prince Izana wanted Prince Zen to be happy, but there was only so much leeway he could work with. It was obvious to any who watched them that Prince Zen and Shirayuki were in love but to keep that love would be difficult given the station Prince Zen had been born into. Prince Izana knew this and so had been watching the interactions between the two closely.

He knew that, just as his interests lay with making sure Prince Zen would be happy, so too did Kagome's interests lay with Shirayuki. They had spoken on the situation for hours when they weren't discussing topics related to the welfare of Clarines. The time spent together had started to draw some attention, and so the rumors had started. Kagome pledging her loyalty to Prince Izana as his vassal had worked to quell them while they had both gained something in return. Prince Izana had gained a confidant that he could trust and Kagome had gained her own place to belong. Now neither were alone in watching over the younger couple.

As much as her new duties would call her away Kagome was now in a better position to watch over Shirayuki. That was the most important thing on her mind. She would do what was necessary to keep her eye on the girl until her promise to Shirayuki's grandparents had been fulfilled. Once that promise had been seen to then Kagome would still have somewhere she was needed thanks to Prince Izana. For that, she would tolerate the torturous dresses and anything else he found amusement in.

"Be safe on your travels, Kagome!" Kihal called out to Kagome with a waive as Kagome directed her horse toward the castle as Kaito flew overhead and Sora perched comfortably on her shoulder.

"Goodbye Kihal!" Kagome called back with a short nod before spurring Ayame into a run and leaving the small village behind.

Looking up to the bright clear sky, Kagome smiled as she heard Kaito cry out and Sora answer him before taking off from her shoulder to join him in the sky. Her life would never be easy but things would move forward with or without her. What mattered right now is that she had something to move forward for now. She was heading back to the place where there were people she cared about were. Where she had a purpose. She had not felt this way in a long time and she felt something in her heart she'd thought long gone come alive.

She was heading home.

123456


End file.
